Concrete blocks are widely used in construction due to their economical nature, durability and easy erection. They suffer from the disadvantage, however, that they are unappealing to the eye. Hence, to enhance their aesthetic appeal, concrete block structures have been provided with outer facings or coatings, usually in the form of paints or coatings of epoxy and polyester resins. Many of such organic coatings, however, are expensive and suffer from durability problems, particularly when exposed externally.
Glass also has been suggested as a coating material for ceramic materials, including brick, and coatings have been provided by applying a coating of glaze to the article followed by fusing of the coating at elevated temperature. While this procedure is capable of providing a glass coating on certain ceramic materials, it is totally unsuitable for concrete blocks since concrete blocks generally are subject to deterioration during the fusing step. In addition the procedure is uneconomic.